The Structure/Proteomics Core is a composite core, comprised of four existing Facilities within the School of Medicine. These facilities are open to all investigators at the University. The purpose of the composite core is to provide support to these facilities for studies undertaken as part of this Program Project Grant. The support for the facilities through Core B is in the form of salaries for personnel in the individual facilities. As a result of this salary support, the facilities will provide preferential service to the investigators of the Program Project for their work. Support for materials used in the cores will be provided by the budgets of the individual projects either in the form of actual materials or in the form of fee for service to the facility. The facilities that compose this Core are as follows: the UNC-CH Structural Bioinformatics (SBI) Core Facility, the Proteomics Core Laboratory, the UNC Biomolecular X-ray Facility and the UNC Biomolecular NMR Laboratory.